


i like me better when i'm with you

by ningengirai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Music, Based on "Star" by sweetkpopfan, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rated T for mentions of sex, SUPER CHEESY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also songfic kinda, i'm sorry idk how to tag, just read it lmao, mentions of johnten, mentions of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningengirai/pseuds/ningengirai
Summary: spin-off from "Star" by sweetkpopfanJaehyun's finally given the solo album he always wished for. He decides to dedicate it and especially the title track to the one who is the cause of his euphoria and taught him to like himself better.





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069299) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan). 



> hi !!! so before moving further i need to precise that this work is a "spin off" from "Star" by sweetkpopfan who was really the kindest by letting me write this !! i really recommend you to check her work because 1. it's AWESOME and 2. it will help you to understand my one shot (it will be still understandable even if you didn't read "Star" dw).  
> i wrote this at like 2 AM when i couldn't sleep so bear with me please. also it's super fluffy like you could get cavities from this i'm sorry but lately i was not feeling well and i needed to write sweet things eheh. oh ! also english is not my native language so i deeply apologize for the possible typos, grammatical errors etc i'm SORRY !! 
> 
> for those who didn't read "Star" i'll just do a quick summary for the characters : 
> 
> members of trinity : taeyong, jaehyun, mark 
> 
> johnny : Director of NCT Music aka trinity's agency  
> donghyuck : solo singer at NCT Music, did collabs with Trinity and was featured on Mark's mixtape  
> doyoung : donghyuck's manager and cousin 
> 
> btw this work was highly inspired by i like me better by lauv and euphoria by bts :)
> 
> that's all i wanted to say i hope you'll enjoy the story !!

Jaehyun was supposed to have his morning to be off and to only start his day at 3 PM with dance practice for an upcoming Trinity comeback. However, it was eight in the cold morning, spring was on its way but it was sure taking its time. He pushed the door of the NCT music building welcoming the heat of the great hall while cursing Johnny under his breath. He could have been comfortably snuggled under the sheets bonus point with being able to cuddle with Doyoung and most likely doing other things… But count on Johnny’s antics for waking Jaehyun up way too early because “Jaehyun I just had the greatest idea and I can’t tell you about it over the phone so meet me in my office in one hour” before hanging up before the singer could have a word. He then left a sleepy Doyoung who had difficulties to let Jaehyun’s hand go and was begging him to stay in his sleep consciousness. Jaehyun thought it was the cutest thing in the world.  
Jaehyun sighed before knocking on Johnny’s door. He had learnt it was better to announce himself before barging in his boss office that one time he caught Johnny and Ten having a very much heated moment. He still couldn’t erase the picture from his memory and it always sent him the ugliest shivers down his spine remembering this scene.

“Come in.”

Jaehyun took care of putting his best resting bitch face before turning the doorknob.

“I hope you have a really good reason for waking me up on an off-day at this fucking hour.” He barked  before letting himself plump on the leather chair.

Before being his boss, Johnny was his friend thus he didn’t bother hiding that he was highly pissed.

“Wow calm down and hear me out before being mean.  Here take these.” Johnny whined before pushing a cup of coffee with a donuts box towards the singer.

To say that Jaehyun was starving was an understatement. After the rather agitated night he had with his lover he could have eaten a horse so he gladly took the cup and placed the box on his knees.

“I’m listening.” He sighed before taking a large bite in a chocolate frosted donut.

Johnny sat down in his expensive seat after taking a sip of his own coffee.

“So I’ve been thinking about this for quite a time and I guess now is the best moment to tell you about it.”

“Really ? I don’t even know if I put on some boxers ! You couldn’t have waite this afternoon ?” Jaehyun snarled angrily munching his donut.

“Oooh, wild night ?” Johnny said wiggling his eyebrows.

“You don’t even know.” Jaehyun answered quite proudly before remembering that the reason he couldn’t have continued what he started last night was sitting in front of him. “But don’t change the subject I’m still mad at you.” He pouted stuffing his face with a second donut.

“Trust me you’ll be kissing my feet in a minute when I’ll tell you about it.” Johnny smiled.

“Ew.” The singer winced. “But go on.”

“Well it’s been 3 years since Trinity debuted. As your group is consisting as two rappers and one vocalist, that being you, Mark and Taeyong both already released a mixtape so the public knows about them.”

“What do you mean ?” Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow, intrigued.

“What I mean is that your fans know them both as a member of Trinity and as one significant person. The thing is they were able to share their personal universe with the audience and reveal another side of their being.”

Jaehyun nodded taking a sip of his coffee still oblivious to where Johnny was coming from.

“Fans have been saying that we were pretty unfair with you because you didn’t get that opportunity. So to put it shortly: you are getting a solo album.”

Jaehyun nearly choked as he spat the coffee he was drinking.

“W-What ? For real ? A-Are you serious ?” He shrieked.

“Yes. Yes I am. Happy ?” Johnny smiled.

Happy ? He was on cloud nine. It’s been so long since Jaehyun had wanted to share his own creations. Don’t get him wrong, he loved being in Trinity, it was his dream after all. But as Johnny said, singing solo and as a member of a group was totally different and to be honest he was a little jealous that Mark got a mixtape before him getting a solo despite Mark being younger. So yeah, Jaehyun was more than happy.

“I could kiss you right now.”

“I’d rather not. I don’t know where this mouth of yours has been.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Do I have any particular restraints? Like thematic? Particular topics? Anything?”

“Actually, no. All I want is that it must be personal. I want you to reveal yourself to the world but not as Jaehyun from Trinity.”

“Sweet. What is the due date though?”

“Since the next Trinity comeback is planned for this summer and that we actually are -“ Johnny consulted his watch. “- March the 3rd. We were planning on dropping your album in late May.”

“Wow that’s short.”

“The sooner the better. Or is that too much for you ?”

“You kidding ? I’ve been waiting for this for too long it’ll be ready before you know it.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

*** * ***

Jaehyun groaned ripping off the sheet of paper from his notebook and throwing it at the foot of his bed. We were already in mid-April and the writing of his album wasn’t going well. He already had seen Yuta multiple times to compose and select the songs. Now he was at the hardest part : writing the lyrics. He could have used old songs he wrote a long time ago but it didn’t feel right. He really wanted to do things right, he wanted his first solo to be authentic and memorable. Actually he already had written a dozen of songs since his first meeting with  Johnny but none of them felt outstanding. Now he was met with a blank page and a headache.  
He grunted passing a hair through his hazelnut hair when the bed dipped next to him. He turned his head to Doyoung holding him a cup of tea. Jaehyun smiled and took it, softly blowing to cool down the beverage.

“You’re too perfectionist.” Doyoung said as he leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

The singer snorts. “I just want it to be… unique. I really wish I could convey everything I’ve been wanting to say in this album. I’ve been waiting for so long to have this opportunity Doyoung, too long.”

Doyoung hummed. “Is it really that hard ? I mean I thought you were gonna write about yourself and all. So people could learn to know you.”

“Well… It’s not that easy, I don’t really like myself.” He breathed sadly looking in his cup.

“You can be kind of an asshole yeah.”

“Hey !” Jaehyun shoved him and Doyoung chuckled. “I’m kidding.” He pecked his cheeks. “But how come you don’t like yourself ? Have you seen your face ? Or how you train to sort the most beautiful notes with that husky voice of yours ? Or the way you move your hips when you dance I swear this is a work of the devil.” He listed making Jaehyun’s ears red and redder as he went on.

“Wow. All those compliments coming from you. Who are you and what have you done to Doyoung ?” He coughed trying to sound natural when actually his heart was racing with satisfaction.

“I was just trying to be nice.” Doyoung huffed crossing his arms making Jaehyun laughed.

“Sorry. I enjoyed the hips part.” He chuckled caressing Doyoung’s black locks. “But, you know I wasn’t always like that. When I was younger I didn’t look… that appealing and I got bullied a lot. I thought everything would get better if my face and my body changed. However it didn’t go as planned. People wouldn’t bother to know me they would only see this handsome face and that was it. I thought all my life would be messy hookups and one night stands without tomorrow.” He looked up from the cup he was holding before smiling. “Until you came.”

Doyoung smiled in return before kissing Jaehyun’s nose. “I really hope you can reveal all of this in your writing. I bet your fans would be really happy to learn all of these. They’ll feel closer to you.”

“Yeah I really hope this.” Jaehyun said closing his eyes and taking the last sip of his tea.

“You also could write about your first love ? People really like this topic in general you could give it a shot ?”

Jaehyun hummed. “Yeah, why not ? That would made us public though.” He stated while putting his cup on the nightstand beside his bed.

“What do you mean ?” Doyoung asked.

The singer turned to him raising one eyebrow. Comically, all Doyoung’s blood rose to his face. It seemed like he finally understood what Jaehyun was hinting and was now looking redder than a tomato much to his lover’s delight.

“Y-Y-Y-You’re so cheesy ! Oh my God I hate you !” He stammered hiding his face behind his hands making Jaehyun laughs with his head thrown back.

“I love you too.”

“Shut up !” Doyoung yelped throwing himself on the bed and turning his back to Jaehyun. The latter only laughed harder, laying down next to him, facing the ceiling.

“I’m serious though.” He said after a while. Only the light breeze coming from the opened window and the buzzing traffic from the streets could be heard. “I’ve never loved before. You’re my first love.”

In response, Doyoung rolled over without a word, only snuggling his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. The brown haired boy instinctively circled the other’s body while smiling. He could feel Doyoung’s face radiating heat on the skin of his neck. He didn’t need to look to know that the boy’s face, ears and neck were crimson.  
They stayed like that for awhile, listening to each other’s breathing.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Doyoung said after what seemed like an eternity, his voice a whisper barely audible. “Going public. I wouldn’t mind.” He added before Jaehyun could have a word. There was a blank after that and Doyoung was afraid he said something wrong. They never bothered talking about going public or not because none of them had ever voiced out that it was a problem in the one year they dated. The truth was that both of them were afraid about it, a dating announcement always implied some angry fans and all and none of them wanted to force the other to go through this. Secretly, they were both waiting for the other to take the first step.

“Doyoung. Look at me.” Jaehyun finally murmured after a minute when Doyoung didn’t dare to breathe. Slowly, he lifted his head until he was facing Jaehyun, still red in the face. Jaehyun and his tremendous smile that was showing his dimples. Those fucking dimples he loved so much belonging to the man he fell so damn in love with.

“W-What do yo-“ He stuttered but Jaehyun interrupted him.

“I like it better when I’m with you.” 

Doyoung’s eyes widened before turning soft, his lips mirroring the smile of his lover. He slowly lowered his head until their lips met in a slow and languid kiss that Doyoung hoped conveyed what he felt at this right moment. That being “I want to stay with you forever. You’re the cause of my euphoria.”

*******

Yuta pressed a key on his computer to prevent the music from starting again. Jaehyun nervously turned to Johnny who was sitting on one of the sofas of the recording room. Jaehyun couldn’t see his face as he had his hands pressed against his forehead while looking down, seeming in deep thoughts. Next to him, Taeyong was sitting on the edge of the sofa, a leg crossed upon the other, he looked at Jaehyun, smiling with malice. Mark and Donghyuck were also there, both cuddled on a couch on the opposite side of the room. Both were looking very surprised, especially Mark who was looking at Jaehyun as he had grown two heads.  
They had just finished listening to Jaehyun’s album and Jaehyun decided to make them listen to the song he wanted to be the title track lastly. Although it was the first song he wrote for this album and it was the one that inspired the whole thing, every other tracks coming naturally after he made it, it was the one he was the less confident with. It wasn’t really the type of songs he used to write and totally not the kind of songs fans were expecting Jaehyun from Trinity to be singing. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was fidgeting with his fingers looking at the ground as the silence grew thick.  
A low whistle from Mark broke the quiet.

“Wow. Hyung. That was … awesome. Unexpected but awesome.” He admitted.

“Y-Yeah ?” Jaehyun asked uncertain.

“Yeah.” Johnny agreed. He leaned back on the sofa crossing his arms and looking at Jaehyun with a satisfied smile. “When  I said I wanted it to be personal I expected less than that. Actually you’ve surpassed my expectations congrats !” Jaehyun felt like breathing again. “You’re taking a risk by coming out of your comfort zone but… I think it’s for the best. Fans surely will be shocked but they’ll like it just like we all liked it.” He looked at the others. “Am I wrong ?”

“There is no doubt about that.” Donghyuck answered with a toothy smile. “It’s a really good song and honestly I didn’t know you were capable of this. No offence though.” Jaehyun shook his head signaling it was okay. “Besides… Well I don’t exactly know the backstory for this but I think a certain someone will be very touched by the lyrics.” Donghyuck added smirking while Mark was wolf whistling next to him, smirking as well. Jaehyun’s ears turned red in an instant while the whole room exploded in laughter. Taeyong got up from his place to ruffle the blushing boy’s hair. “I’m proud of you.” He said looking at him fondly. Jaehyun muttered a thank you clearly taken aback. He was so relieved everyone was liking the song and he couldn’t wait for it to be out.

“Alright,” Johnny said while standing up and clapping his hands to gather everyone’s attention. “now that the whole album is ready,” He turned to Yuta. “I’m counting on you for the last adjustments Yuta.”

“Yes boss.” The Japanese man said before he turned back to his computer already starting what he was just ordered to. Johnny then turned to Jaehyun before he continued. “We’re shooting the teasers photos tomorrow morning. And they’ll be out by Friday. Be there at 9AM.” Jaehyun nodded. “This album is gonna be a hit I can sense it !” Johnny beamed while rubbing his hands together and Jaehyun hoped he was right.

*******

 

 

 

Laying in bed, Doyoung was scrolling the comments on Trinity’s last tweet announcing Jaehyun’s solo album. Fans were going nuts and Doyoung could understand them. His boyfriend was indeed looking _super good_ on those pictures. He was glad he was alone when he first saw them because he nearly dropped his phone and squealed a little. If Jaehyun had heard of this, he wouldn’t had let him live.  
Said boyfriend dropped himself next to him, freshly out of the shower after a tiring dancing session. He immediately rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of his shampoo.

“I look good don’t I ?” He asked tracing his lover’s collarbone with his index finger.

“Well you’re not too bad I guess.” Doyoung replied nonchalantly.

Jaehyun slapped him on the chest making the older erupt in laughter. “I want to listen to the album though.” He pouted and Jaehyun smiled before pecking his lips briefly. “You’ll have to wait for this.”

“But why ? I should have a VIP pass for this !” He whined.

“I’m sorry but I’ll promise you’ll listen to it sooner than you’ll expect it.” He leaned in, capturing the older’s lips who muttered a “Mmh” before closing his eyes, losing himself in Jaehyun’s touch.

*******

****

 

_The screen shows a window from where a cool breeze blows making the curtains dance slowly. It looks like someone’s recording this from a camera and we’re seeing the scene from their point of view, behind the lens. The screen moves to Jaehyun who’s laying in bed as the sun hits his hair by his rays, making some of the strands look golden. The person holding the camera caresses the sleeping man’s locks as he smiled, his eyes fluttering. The music starts._

**To be young and in love in New York City**  
**To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me**

_Now we see Jaehyun from his back as he’s making breakfast. The person holding the camera passes an arm around his shoulder while filming what he is cooking. Pancakes. The hand of the person dives in the bowl of dough before running his finger on Jaehyun’s who laughs in response._

**To be drunk and in love in New York City**  
**Midnight into morning coffee**  
**Burning through the hours talking**

_They’re now sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast. The camera is set on the table in a way we don’t see the person’s face. They cut a piece of their pancake before feeding them to Jaehyun who smiles all dimples out._

**Damn, I like me better when I'm with you**  
**I like me better when I'm with you**  
**I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause**  
**I like me better when**  
**I like me better when I'm with you**

_Jaehyun stands up and take the other’s hand. The camera shows the ground as the person takes it before being lifted now picturing Jaehyun dressed in a simple black t-shirt and dark and ripped blue jeans smiling and looking all boyish. They’re outside in the big city._

**I don't know what it is but I got that feeling (got that feeling)**  
**Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room**  
**Yeah, it got no ceiling**  
**If we lay, let the day just pass us by**  
**I might get to too much talking**  
**I might have to tell you something**

_Jaehyun’s then takes the other’s hand, leading them roaming around the streets. They play around, feed each others, go see an exhibition. They ride the carousel with Jaehyun eating cotton candy sitting on a horse. All of it is seen through the eyes of the one holding the camera. Jaehyun wins them a huge bunny at the funfair._

**Damn, I like me better when I'm with you**

**I like me better when I'm with you**  
**I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause**  
**I like me better when**  
**I like me better when I'm with you**

_They continue their little journey by walking by the river. Several city panels with Jaehyun walking in the front always holding the person’s hand are shown in slow motion._

**Stay awhile, stay awhile**  
**Stay here with me**  
**Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh**  
**Stay awhile, stay awhile**  
**Stay here with me**  
**Lay here with me**

_It’s twilight. The sun sets as Jaehyun looks in the distance, the orange rays caressing his face. The person seems to say something as he turned his head to them, his smile slowly growing before leaning in the person’s space. The camera’s view lowers and we can guess they’re kissing as the song ends._

**I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)**  
**I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no)**  
**I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause**  
**I like me better when**  
**I like me better when I'm with you**  
**Better when, I like me better when I'm with you**

_The screen fades to black with a message written in white in the middle._

_**“I dedicate this song to the one that made me like myself. When I’m with you I’m in Utopia.”** _

We’re now set in a bedroom but not the same as the beginning of the video. There’s no music. We can hear footsteps as someone takes the camera, holding it so we can see who it is. It’s Jaehyun. He smiles, and then turns the objective and process in the apartment. He sets the camera where it can’t be easily noticed. He backs away, smiling to the camera and placing a finger on his lips as if he’s telling the viewer to be quiet.  
We can hear keys rummaging in the lock as Jaehyun puts an act on busying himself on preparing dinner. He sets a playlist before beginning to wash the vegetables. Doyoung appears setting his keys on the kitchen table before hugging Jaehyun from behind, placing a kiss on his temple.

“Long day ?” Jaehyun asks. Doyoung just hums in response while Jaehyun pats his head.

“Can you help me by cutting these ? I need to make a phone call.” He asks. Doyoung nods grabbing a knife. Jaehyun leaves the kitchen after throwing a knowing look at the camera. Doyoung starts to cut the peppers when a song he thinks he doesn’t know starts to play on Jaehyun’s phone.

**To be young and in love in New York City**   
**To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me**

Doyoung’s eyes widens comically as he recognizes the singer’s voice as Jaehyun. He drops his knife as he focuses on the lyrics. He’s talking about them. Jaehyun’s talking about them, about him. He can feel his eyes watering as the song goes on and on. By the end of the song he’s just a crying and blushing mess.

Knowing the song is over, Jaehyun comes back to the kitchen with a smile. When he sees Doyoung’s tears stained face he hurries to his side before taking him in his arms.

“Hey, hey, hey, the point of this wasn’t to make you cry.” He chuckled.

“I hate you. I hate you so much.” Doyoung sobs while holding Jaehyun closer. “You knew I was going to cry.”

Jaehyun laughs before wiping the tears with his thumbs before placing a kiss on the older’s forehead.

“Did you like it ?” He inquires, suddenly not feeling sure of himself.

“Of course I like it. I love it.” Doyoung sniffles. Jaehyun’s smile is brighter than ever, showing his dimples that Doyoung hates and loves so much. The smile is contagious because soon Doyoung’s smiling too. He cups the younger face before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just for the record. I like me better when I’m with you too.” Jaehyun smiles fondly  and leans to kiss Doyoung with all the passion he could muster. The video ends like that.

*******

@softietaeyongie : ok my single ass is bawling her eyes out that was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen

@whoisjeffrey : I feel like we’re discovering a side of Jaehyun we couldn’t see in Trinity and im crying because that’s so cool my boy did that im so proud of him

@holytriniTY : ok,,, but,,, guys,,, the enDING !!!! im in tears it was so adorable and to think Jaehyun trusts us enough to reveal his lover hes so precious I love him

@minhyunglover : looking at the lyrics it seems like,,, Jaehyun wasn’t happy those past years my poor baby but then he met his lover and hes just,,, happy,,, im in fucking tears my baby is happy

@tytrackkk : the song is so nice though I didn’t think he was capable of this I’m so proud of him

@markhyucklover : ok but,,, guys,,, wait,,, isnT THIS DONGHYUCK’S MANAGER ????

@fullsunenthusiast : OH MY GOD IT’S DOYOUNG !!!

@hyuuuckie : I really wanna know how did doyoung react to this tho azjaoizjao

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's it !! thank you for reading i know it was super cheesy eheheheh  
> i really enjoyed writing this it's been soooo long since i've written a fic so i was super happy to do this ! for the little story, i was in vacations when i read "Star" and on the way back home i discovered Lauv's songs and when I listened to "i like me better" it clicked and i directy pictured this story in my head so i had to write it. also i think jaehyun's voice would fit very well on lauv's song actually. again i really want to thank sweetkpopfan for letting me write this !!  
> also i hope i did the mv description well bc i don't know i pictured it all in my head and i tried to retranscribe it but it wasn't easy TT 
> 
> [BONUS]
> 
>  
> 
> \- doyoung wasn't expecting him being featured on the music video and he blushed so hard when he discovered it donghyuck thought he was goin to combust (he did make a scene at jaehyun but in reality he was super touched by the gesture and forgave him right away when jae gave him a thousand kisses)  
> \- i didn't really think much about the other songs featured on jaehyun's album but i'd like to think there would be adrenaline, chasing fire, reforget by lauv, sober by lorde, thinking bout you by ariana grande and d(half moon) dean, pour up by dean & zico and finally death of a bachelor by panic! at the disco.  
> \- about the mv i was inspired by that scene (https://sichenges.tumblr.com/post/175870660898/squish) from the JJ Date video so the mv is actually viewed like this lmao
> 
> please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it ;;
> 
> you can scream with me on twitter @sarsorri and on curiouscat here : https://curiouscat.me/sarsorri


End file.
